


Your Yoda I Will Be

by captivated



Series: Family Don't End In Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But he's not Mary's biological son, Charlie Bradbury is Back, Dean and Charlie are BROTP, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mary isnt the only one alive, Mary treats him like a son though, Nerds In The Heart, S12 of Supernatural, Scott is jealous, Stiles Is A Winchester, Stiles and Charlie are best friends goals, This Is Stiles and Charlie's reunion chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivated/pseuds/captivated
Summary: Charlie Bradbury is resurrected and she surprises her younger best friend, Stiles, at Beacon Hills High School.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this idea where Stiles and Charlie are these best friend goals that nobody could ever compare to. Of course, Scott and Stiles are #bromance and no one really compares to them but just imagine Stiles and Charlie.

Stiles sighed loudly as he rummaged through his locker, glowering at the papers that fall down to the ground beneath his feet. Harris was going hard on Stiles, not that he's been hard on Stiles ever since but Harris irritated him more than usual. Sometimes, Stiles wondered if Lucifer is secretly possessing Lucifer.

He shuddered. He's met Lucifer before, hell he's been in the same room as him without dying. Lucifer knew all about Stiles, knew his weakness and his fears, but thankfully, Chuck was there. And Stiles was quite surprised to find out who Chuck really was. But Lucifer, he had this creepy vibe on him. Of course he would, he's the Devil.

Stiles shook off the thoughts and bent down to pick up the papers, stuffing them into his locker without a care. “Whats up, bitch?" Stiles paused, knowing that voice well enough to know who it belonged to. Stiles stood like a statue and his breath was knocked out of him. He closed the locker door shut and there he was, face to face with the one and only, Charlie Bradbury.

Stiles eyes widened as he sputtered out words. "Charlie?" He asked, sweeping her up into a large bear hug. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're back. You're alive and you're standing in front of me." Stiles was rendered speechless as he stared at his supposedly dead best friend. No, not dead. She was here and she was alive. She had a big smile on her face and had glasses perched onto her nose that Stiles gave to her when they left Moondoor, a real LARPING game. "How?"

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged. "Beats me.” She said and looked around the school. "Do you ever get tired of being school? I'm afraid to think you're gonna go all Dark Side." She added.

"You have no idea. Harris is driving me crazy, dude." He said, shaking his head. It felt like she was never gone and he kind of liked it that way. No, he loved having Charlie back. The way things ended with her, with her death and all, made him feel sick to his stomach that he could've done something to prevent her death. Hiding his emotions, he told her, "It's good to have you back, Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "It's good to be back too! Why don't we skip school and Jedi ourselves out of here?" She asked.

"After you, Princess Leia." Stiles held out his hand, the tip of his fingers pointing at the double doors at the end of the hall.

Charlie grinned. "Thank you, Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles mimicked Yoda's voice. Charlie hooked her arm onto Stiles and they walked down the hall. Before they reached the double doors, Charlie punched him in the arm hard. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for cockblocking me years ago! I could've banged that fairy." She whined, playfully.

Stiles laughed. "Why are you the one abusing me? It was Sam and Dean too."

"Sam and Dean aren't here." She stated with a mischievous grin. "But you know, I forgive you for totally cockblocking me. You have to admit, she's pretty hot." Stiles laughed.

"She is but it's not like I had a chance with her." 

"Yeah, you're right." Charlie nodded and Stiles feigned a hurt look. Smirking at him, she changed the subject. "Do you still have my Hermione bobble head with you?"

"Of course I do, did you think I would throw it away?"

Charlie stared at him longingly. "And this.... is why you're my best friend." She dragged him out of the school and they spent half their day in Stiles' favorite restaurant, eating curly fries, drinking milkshakes and being the geeks they are. 


End file.
